Dreams and Reality
by MonkeyInTheForest805
Summary: This is based on a dream I had... One shot! Bella wakes up to a normal day, but as her day goes on, everything and everyone just seems odd. Why is everyone acting weird, and doing odd things? Where is Edward? Why are these tall figures giving Bella a hard time? AH!I believe this can somewhat qualify for OOC?


**Hi everyone! Okkay, so I had this dream today, and I decided to make it into a fic. I changed some names around, and left out some stuff because well I just couldn't include them :). Enjoy! If there are any grammar errors I am sorry.. :/**

**I do not own anything Twilight related such as the names, just what I have written :)**

* * *

I sit down on the couch to watch some TV with my sisters, Alice and Rosalie. I get up to get my lasagna that I had just put into the microwave, I was starving! Once I am done with the lasagna, I decide to move the Christmas box that was on the couch so I can lie down. My vision starts to get blurry, then next thing I know someone is calling me but I am way too tired to answer. Is it really 5:00? I must have taken a 15 minute nap, might as well get up. As soon as I walk into my warm room, I noticed that my bed looks really comfortable so I give in and lay down, to a nice nap… As I wake up I see that it is 10:00am and I still have to finish my homework before class, at 12:45. I guess I will have to finish my homework at school today in the computer room…

Finally, I am done with that homework! Wait, it's 1:00! Oh my gosh I am late for class, now this is just great! Now I have to hurry to get to class, wait… which classroom is it in? Well now I'm screwed. Should I go into the first one or the second one? Ehh, I guess the second one will do. I ask a girl who looks vaguely familiar if this is the History class. She smiles at me and shakes her head. I wonder why she couldn't just say no, but I get up anyway and go into the right classroom, but only to come to the conclusion that it is not the right class room. That really nice girl from the other classroom is nice enough to lead me to the room I am supposed to be in, though.

As I am walking to the classroom, I run into my friend Kate, so I stop to say hello. As we are talking I see these really tall guys coming out of a car, I realize that they are extremely tall. How odd. One of those guys grabs Kate's shades, so I demand that he gives them back to her. He seems to get mad, but gives them back, but as I reach for them, he holds onto them giving me a death stare. I shake off the weird vibe and just turn around to run into three more friends; Mike, Jessica, and Angela. From the way Mike is looking, he must have seen the whole shade thing, boy does he look mad! But it's okay, not the first time I have to confront someone, he will get over it. Angela looks at me and grabs my hand, she is saying something about going to try something new. I should really be in class but it's already 1:20, I already missed almost half of the class. A teacher hands us some bleach to wash our hands with it, how odd. Bleach is not good for your skin, but it seems like Angela is excited to do this. I guess I will join her. Oh my, she is washing her feet too, now this is really weird.

Now it's 1:40? Oh great, I need to be at work at 2! I tell Angela that I need to leave like now, so she gets up to go with me. I tell Mike that it is time to leave, but now Jessica looks like she isn't doing too well. I wonder why? So I ask Mike what's going on. Jessica tells me that she can't walk, that she is still feeling sick. I pick up her shoes, how they got to the floor is a mystery, but we start to walk out. I look at the doorway, and see that those tall guys have come back, and that is the only exit. As we walk passed them, one sort of grabs me and just stares. This is really creepy, I wonder what he wants! But he lets me go and I help Mike get Jessica to his car. I start looking for my truck. Where did it go? I remember parking it right here, weird. Maybe I parked it somewhere else? I need to find it now though, I have to get to work. I wonder if those guys left already, but as I turn around I see them walking towards me. Oh my, I need my car right now!

Someone is walking behind me… oh it's just Tyler. Why is it so dark? It's not that late yet.

"Bella!" Tyler starts to call me.

"Umm, yeah?"

"Hey can you grab my backpack, it's over the fence?"

Dang, I am in a hurry, might as well though. "Ok." I see it over the fence, but it is too far. "I can't reach it…Tyler? Tyler!?"

Where did he go? I don't know, but I have to go. Oh there's my car! Wait who's in it? Is that Edward?

"Hey, Edward. I have to go to work at 2. Why are you here? Wait did you move my car?"

He just smiles at me as he says, "One question at a time Bella."

Then I drive off, well this is really weird, my car isn't going that fast, no matter how much I press on the gas. Oh wow, this crazy lady is trying to make the guy in front of me move because she wants to go into the freeway. Too bad lady, we have a red light, can't move.

"Edward I really have to be at work at 2…"

"Look at the time Bella, it's kind of late for that."

It's 3:00? Already? Oh my gosh! She is trying to go between me and the guy in front of me; I don't think there's enough room… Great! She hit my car. Hell no! "Edward, get ready to write the plate number."

I follow her, but she gets away because again my car just won't go fast enough. Well now it's 4:00, I should text my manager that I will not make it to work today. As I text her, I realize it's getting darker now…

"Bella…"

Who is that? That voice, it's so sexy…mmm…

"Bella, wake up already."

I open my eyes and I see the best thing in the world, Edward.

"Where have you been sleepy head, you have been asleep since 5:00, I thought that it was time to wake you up."

"What time is it?"

"1:00"

"In the morning?"

"Yeah, remember we were going to go to the club tonight."

"Can we just watch movies?"

"Yes we can."

He gives me that smile, that makes me melt every time.

* * *

**A/N: Did you guys realize where it was a dream? Or was it a surprise?! :) It is a one shot thing, I will not continue it, since it was a dream :)**

**Hope you guys liked it though. Give me your thoughts on this. Oh and I do have those other fics still up, I will be working on them during my winter break, hopefully I finish them, so I can upload :).**


End file.
